Necesito besos para mi manga
by G-Annie
Summary: ¿Que se necesita hacer para que Nosaki entienda que Sakura lo ama?


\- Entendido Ken-san - respondió Nosaki cortándole a su editor – Tengo que hacer el primer beso de Susuki y Mamiko – dijo terminantemente el autor de "Let's Love" a sus ayudantes.

\- ¡Sería muy lindo que lo hicieran! – Exclamo Sakura.

\- ¿Porque aún no has hecho que se besen Nosaki? – pregunto Mikorin.

\- Bueno, no creí que fuera tan importante, me gusta que los protagonistas estén en ese plano de "tratar de conquistarse" – respondió el mangaka muy seguro – No tengo mucho material de besos entre mis fotos, no sé cómo los dibujare – Nosaki hizo una pausa y sus ojos se iluminaron - ¡Ustedes se besaran y yo les saco foto!

\- ¡NO! – Exclamaron Mikorin junto a Sakura al mismo tiempo.

\- Es una gran idea, así tendré todo el material que necesito. Les cocino lo que quieran – Siguió insistiendo Nosaki.

\- ¡Es ridículo! Ya sé que tengo mucha experiencia, en juegos, pero no puedes pedir que mi primer beso real sea para uno de tus experimentos – replicaba Mikorin – ¡Anda a espiar parejas al parque mejor!

\- ¡No es lo mismo! No podría tener los ángulos que necesito – respondió Nosaki – Sakura, ¿tú me apoyas verdad? Siempre me ayudas – le dijo el mangaka a la joven artista, la cual había estado callada escuchando la discusión.

Chiyo no podía creer lo que pasaba. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo y sabia que no hacia ningún avance con Nosaki, sabía que era ridículo para ella seguir ilusionándose, pero esta situación le rompía el corazón. Ella pensaba que en alguna parte del corazón de Nosaki había lugar para ella, pero no era así, lo demostraba el hecho de que la estuviera lanzando a besarse con Mikorin para el tener su estúpido material.

Algo se rompió dentro de ella.

\- Está bien, lo haré - dijo Sakura con voz apagada – que sea rápido, tengo que irme a casa – le dijo a un feliz Nosaki que iba a obtener sus fotos.

\- ¡Sakura!, ¿¡que estás haciendo?! – le dijo el joven vergonzoso a su amiga. Mikoshiba sabía que a la pelirroja tenía sentimientos muy fuertes por el mangaka, de verdad no entendía porque había aceptado – No lo haré, no dejare que tu primer beso sea en estas condiciones – Chiyo no estaba presente, no le haría eso a su amiga

\- Solo hazlo Mikorin – dijo acercándose al pelirrojo mientras esté desviaba la mirada y se tapaba el rostro.

Nosaki rápidamente preparo su cámara – sí mikorin, además es mejor que tu primer beso sea con una amiga, así estarás mejor preparado para citas reales – dijo enfocando hacia ellos.

El joven pelirrojo se sacó la mano de la boca y se posiciono frente a Sakura. Nosaki tenía un punto, pero la joven artista se veía con la mirada perdida, Mikoshiba sabía que no estaba bien.

Solo se acercó a los labios de Sakura y los presiono con los suyos, mientras sentía como los flash de la cámara capturaban el momento. No duró más de unos segundos y se separó de la chica, la cual ni siquiera lo miraba.

Nosaki había dejado de sacar fotos poco después de iniciado el beso. Por algún motivo, ver a sus amigos besarse lo había molestado, tal como lo carcomía por dentro verlos frente a frente en este momento de silencio.

\- creo… que tengo material para terminar el capítulo – dijo desanimado Nosaki - pueden irse.

Sakura tomo rápidamente sus cosas sin mirar al mangaka ni a Mikorin – Espera Sakura, tengo que hablar contigo – Mikoshiba tomo sus cosas y salió detrás de la pelirroja - adiós Nosaki.

Nosaki vio como sus amigos dejaban su departamento, juntos. Sentía como una aguja le clavaba en el corazón mil veces, nunca había experimentado esté sentimiento. Volvio a su cámara y repaso su nuevo material.

Hay estaban, Mikorin junto a Sakura, besándose. No le gustaba verlos juntos; en los mangas después del beso, las parejas se quedan juntas. ¿Eso les esperaba? ¿Sería novios después de esto? "Si son novios, Sakura ya no tendrá tiempo para mí" pensaba Nosaki, y está idea lo devastaba. Le gustaba tener a su amiga siempre a su lado y así debería ser siempre.

Mientras tanto, Mikoshiba trataba de hacer razonar a Sakura mientras caminaban hacia sus casas.

\- Sakura, tú tienes sentimientos por Nosaki, porque aceptaste be… - no pudo terminar la oración por que la joven de coletas se puso a llorar desconsoladamente a su lado – No fue tan horrible besarme o sí? – dijo Mikorin con una mano en la cara mientras Sakura traba de calmarse

\- No es eso – respondió Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos. Miro al pelirrojo y grito – ¡Nosaki me lanzo a tus brazos! ¡El no siente nada por mí ni nunca lo hará! – hizo una pausa y siguió - ¡Es ridículo seguir teniendo esperanzas! – dijo mientras se puso a correr alejándose del pelirrojo.

Mikoshiba quedo impactado con la respuesta de su amiga, Nosaki era un idiota y él no podía hacer nada para consolarla. Necesitaba tiempo a solas, después la llamaría para asegurarse que hubiera llegado bien a su casa.

¡Estúpido mangaka abre la puerta! – grito Chiyo en la puerta del departamento de nosaki mientras seguía pateando la entrada.

El pelinegro abrió la puerta y se encontró a la joven llena de lágrimas en sus ojos – ¡Escúchame Nosaki! Eres un tonto, permitiste que tus dos amigos se dieran un beso solo para que tengas tu maldito material. ¡¿Como nos hiciste eso?! ¡¿Como me hiciste eso?! Llevo mucho tiempo enamorada de ti, pero esto ya me supero, ¡me harte de esperarte! No quiero estar con alguien tan egoísta como tú – termino Chiyo con un impresionado Nosaki que nunca había visto a la joven de coletas de esta forma.

\- ¿Estás enamorada de mí? – fue lo único que supo responder el joven mangaka.

Chiyo quedo petrificada, le había dicho lo que sentía y él le entendió. De pronto, sintió como sus pies dejaban de tocar el suelo y era levantada por Nosaki para quedar más alta que él. Se sonrojo, tal como la primera vez que la levanto.

Sus labios se juntaron, y fue muy diferente a lo que había ocurrido con Mikorin. Sentía mariposas en el estómago y calidez en sus labios. Pronto sintió como el mangaka abría un poco su boca para introducir su lengua, en un avance tímido que ella recibía bien. Siguieron en éste jugueteo hasta que sus cuerpos pidieron oxígeno.

\- Siento haberlos obligado, estuvo mal robarles su primer beso para mis trabajo – dijo el mangaka mientras bajaba a Chiyo - además odie verlos besándose – termino diciendo mirando a una embobada Sakura que no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

\- De verdad me gustas Nosaki-kun – dijo la joven de coletas saliendo de su trance.

El pelinegro tomo la mano de la joven y la entraron a su departamento. Quería seguir probando esto de los besos.

* * *

Holaaa, me termine de leer todos los fanfictions en ingles y español y quede con ganas de más. Así que subo este pequeño one-shots, ojala les guste


End file.
